gossipgirlfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Serena van der Woodsen
Serena Celia Humphrey (z domu van der Woodsen) to główna bohaterka i protagonistka serii książek oraz serialu "Plotkara". W serialu Serenę gra Blake Lively. Serena przez cały czas trwania serialu chodziła z Danem Humphreyem (para kilkakrotnie zrywała i do siebie powracała), ich związek jest najdłuższym w całej "Plotkarze". Dan i Serena biorą ślub w finale serialu (odcinek "New York, I Love You, XOXO") Serena jest uważana za królową Upper East Side. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest wice-królowa Blair Waldorf, przyjaźni się także z Nate'm Archibald'em i Chuck'iem Bass'em. Serena, Dan i Blair są jedynymi postaciami powracającymi we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. Streszczenie Serena van der Woodsen jest córką Lily i William'a van der Woodsen'ów. Akcja "Plotkary" zaczyna się, gdy Serena wraca do Nowego Jorku ze szkoły z internatem. S zdaje sobie sprawę, że wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, gdy jej nie było, a jej przyjaciele nie są szczególnie entuzjastycznie nastawieni co do jej powrotu. Serenę poznajemy, gdy ma 16 lat, a żegnamy, gdy ma 21 lat. Seria książek W książkach, Serena należy do elitarnej grupy młodzieży na Manhattanie. Jej matka, Lilly van der Woodsen jest spadkobierczynią rodzinnej fortuny, a jej ociec- William van der Woodsen jest lekarzem-miliarderem. Serena ma starszego brata Erica, który chodzi do szkoły Brown. Serena powraca ze szkoły z internatem z powodu z początku nieznanych przyczyn, które później zostaną wyjawione w prequelu. Serena potrafi sobie poradzić w życiu, co często wprowadza w furię jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę Blair Waldorf; szczególnie, gdy Blair musi ciężko pracować na rzeczy, które Serena zdobywa z łatwością dzięki wrodzonemu urokowi i charyzmie. Na swój collage Serena wybrała Yale, podobnie jak w adaptacji telewizyjnej, S randkuje z wieloma chłopakami (włączając w to Nate'a, z którym traci dziewictwo). W późniejszych książkach, S zrozumie, że Nate jest jej jedyną prawdziwą miłością. Nate jest jednak chłopakiem Blair. W trzynastej części Serena przeprowadza się do Nowego Jorku, by być bliżej chłopaka. Archibald jednak, wyjeżdża z miasta nie chcąc niszczyć przyjaźni B i S. Serial Sezon Pierwszy Akcja serialu zaczyna się wraz z powrotem Sereny na Upper East Side po spędzeniu roku w szkole z internatem The Knightley School w Kornwalii, stanie Connecticut. Krótko po powrocie odrzuca zaloty zarówno Chuck'a Bass'a, jak i chłopaka swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Blair Waldorf, Nate'a Archibald'a. Odnawia kontakt ze swoją matką, Lily van der Woodsen, i bratem Ericiem van der Woodsen'em, który powraca do zdrowia po próbie samobójczej w Klinice Ostroffa. Dzięki przypadkowemu spotkaniu w hotelu, w którym Serena przebywa z matką, dziewczyna poznaje Dana Humphrey'a, a między dwójką rozpoczyna się romans (odcinek: Pilot). Niedługo potem, Nate wyznaje Blair, że spał z Sereną przed jej wyjazdem z miasta, a w efekcie Waldorf próbuje wykreślić Serenę ze swojego życia (odcinek: The Wild Brunch). Podczas Ivy Week (zapoznania z uczelniami z najwyższej, najbardziej prestiżowej półki, tzw. Ivy League) Blair publicznie oskarża Serenę o problemy z nadużyciem alkoholu i narkotyków. Fałszywe oskarżenia słyszą m. in. reprezentanci najlepszych amerykańskich uniwersytetów Ivy League. Później Eric wyjaśnia Blair, że to on poddaje się leczeniu, co prowadzi to ocieplenia stosunków między Waldorf a Sereną (odcinek: Poison Ivy) W odcinku Roman Holiday, Serena i Eric dowiadują się, że ojciec Chucka, Bart Bass, chce poślubić Lily. Po feriach wiosennych van der Woodsen'owie wprowadzają się Bass'ów, by stworzyć jedną rodzinę i ujednolicić zwyczaje. Przeprowadzka całkowicie wstrząsa Sereną i zaczyna wywoływać problemy w jej związku z Danem (odcinek: The Blair Bitch Project). Sprawy przybierają zły obrót, gdy stara przyjaciółka- nieprzyjaciółka Sereny, Georgina Sparks, przybywa do Nowego Jorku. Zaczynają spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, lecz van der Woodsen wycofuje się ze znajomości, gdy opuszcza egzaminy SAT (amerykański odpowiednik matur) po nocy spędzonej w towarzystwie Georginy. Rozwścieczona Sparks, zaprzyjaźnia się z Danem używającąc fałszywej tożsamości, przedstawiając się jako Sarah (odcinek: Desperately Seeking Serena). W obawie o przyszłość, Serena odwiedza Blair i wyjawia jej haka, którego Georgina ma na van der Woodsen'ównę- dziewczyna kogoś zamordowała. Po tej rewelacji, Serena wychodzi, a Blair znajduje ją po jakimś czasie, nietrzeźwą i zaniedbaną. Waldorf prosi o pomoc w doprowadzeniu Sereny do porządku Nate'a i Chucka. Wkrótce potem przyjeżdża Dan, by sprawdzić stan dziewczyny. Humphrey pyta Serenę, co się stało, a ona kłamie twierdząc, że zdradziła go. Dan odjeżdża zraniony, zostawiając van der Woodsen pod opieką Blair, Nate'a i Chuck'a. Dziewczyna wyjawia przyjaciołom historię zbrodni: po nocy spędzonej z Natem na weselu Sheperd'ów, wyszła, by spotkać się z Georginą i ich wspólnym przyjacielem, Petem. Wkrótce po przybyciu na miejsce spotkania, jakim jest hotel, zaczyna całować się z Petem. Chłopak proponuje zażycie kreski kokainy, zanim przejdą do czegokolwiek innego. On po wciągnięciu, przedawkowuje i dostaje ataku epilepsji. Dziewczyny opuszczają pokój hotelowy, jednak Serena wcześniej dzwoni po karetkę. Van der Woodsen czeka po drugiej strony ulicy, w nadziei na zobaczenie odratowanego chłopaka, jednak widzi tylko, jak zostaje wynoszony z hotelu na noszach, w worku na zwłoki. Z powodu wyrzutów sumienia i poczucia winy za współuczestniczenie w jego śmierci, Serena wyjeżdża do Connecticut. Tego samego dnia, Serena bierze udział w kolacji zaręczynowej Lily i Barta. Kiedy jej matka poznaje historię śmierci Pete'a, zabiera córkę na spotkanie z rodzicami chłopaka, którzy wybaczają dziewczynie. Następnie Serena wybiera się w poszukiwania Dana, ale dowiaduje się, że Georgina przebywa z nim i planuje się z nim przespać w akcie zemsty za wydanie brudnego sekretu dziewcząt przez Serenę (odcinek: Woman on the Verge). Następnego dnia Serena wyjawia prawdę Danowi. Chłopak sprzymierza się z Blair, by upokorzyć Georginę, co udaje się. Podczas wesela Lily i Barta, Humphrey zrywa z Sereną, utrzymując, że to przez jej kłamstwa i fakt, że pochodzą z dwóch różnych światów: prestiżowego Upper East Side i niesławnego Brooklynu. Dziewczyna wyjeżdża i spędza wakacje w Hamptons (odcinek: Much 'I Do' About Nothing) Sezon Drugi Akcja pierwszego odcinka drugiego sezonu (Summer Kind of Wonderful) toczy się w Hamptons, gdzie według plotek Serena randkuje z Natem. Jednak jest to kłamstwo utrzymywane, by Archibald mógł spotykać się ze starszą od siebie, zamężną kobietą, a van der Woodsen może opłakiwać koniec związku z Danem. Po kilku incydentach na Białym Przyjęciu (White Party), dwójka decyduje się na wznowienie romansu. Powrót pary do miasta (odcinek: Never Been Marcused) skutkuje nawrotem starych problemów: Dan zmaga się z różnicami w ich stylach życia i ostatecznie przegrywa tę walkę. Dwójka zrywa w windzie podczas imprezy Blair, ulegając problemom swojej relacji, na pozór nie do rozwiązania (odcinek: The Dark Night) Plotkara inauguruje nowy rok szkolny informacjami o zerwaniu Sereny z Danem i przypuszczalnym powrocie van der Woodsen na stanowisko królowej szkoły Constance (odcinek: The Ex-Files). Serena jednak próbuje przyzwyczaić się do statusu singielki, ale z bólem odkrywa, że Dan szybko zapomniał o końcu ich związku i umawia się z nową uczennicą, Amandą Lasher. Blair widząc cierpienie przyjaciółki interweniuje zmuszając Amandę do oddalenia się od Dana. Serena przeprasza zarówno Dana i Amandę za zachowanie Waldorf i całą trójką idą na drinka do baru, gdzie Blair knuje ze swoją kliką. Paczka dziewczyny chce pomieszać szyki przez zeswatanie Sereny z uczniem szkoły Dalton. Dan stopniowo pojmuje urazę dziewczyny, lecz zakłada, że Serena ma na celu zrujnowanie jego związku z Amandą. Van der Woodsen naskakuje na Humphreya, żądając, by opuścił bar, zraniona jego założeniami. Isabel i Penelope, pseudo-przyjaciólki Blair, rujnują wieczór celowo wylewając Martini na Amandę.Sfrustrowana Lasher wychodzi, a Dan atakuje słowami Serenę i zwala na nią winę za incydent nie wiedząc, że dziewczyna jest niewinna. Serena rozwścieczona zachowaniem Dana rozmawia się z Blair i jej podwładnymi, dając do zrozumienia, że każde działanie przeciwko Humphreyowi musi zostać zatwierdzone przez van der Woodsen. Jej żądania sprawiają, że staje się ponownie królową szkoły, którą była przed wyjazdem do szkoły z internatem. Następnego poranka powraca rywalizacją między Blair a Sereną spowodowana rosnącą popularnością van der Woodsen. Konflikt nasila się gdy pseudo-przyjaciółki Waldorf odcinają się od niej i zaczynają chcieć przyjaźnić się z Sereną. Serena publicznie wyklucza Dana ze środowiska szkolnego na skwerze łączącym dwia licea- Constance i St. Jude's przy poparciu kliki Blair, która należy od teraz do nowej królowej szkoły- van der Woodsen. Konflikt Blair i Sereny osiąga punkt kulminacyjny podczas Fashion Week'u (odcinek: The Serena Also Rises). Byłe pseudo-przyjaciółki Waldorf wciąż płaszczą się i próbują zaprzyjaźnić się z Sereną, gdyż widziały ją w towarzystwie celebrytki Poppy Lifton. Serena natychmiastowo zdobywa poklask tłumów i uwagę brukowców, a Blair próbuje odbić swoją klikę najlepszej przyjaciółce zapraszając swoich znajomych na pokaz mody Eleanor Waldorf. Serena stara się pojednać z Blair, jednak dziewczyna odmawia zawieszenia broni. Waldorf denerwuje się, gdy dowiaduje się, że to Serena van der Woodsen i Poppy Lifton dostały najlepsze miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na pokazie jej własnej matki. Młoda Waldorf odnosi bolesne wrażenie, że jej mama bardziej kocha popularną Serenę od swojej rodzonej córki, złości się, gdy dociera do niej, że Serena nie będzie towarzyszyć jej za kulisami pokazu jak dawniej. Dziewczyna próbuje sabotować pokaz, jednak okazuje się on wielkim sukcesem i podnosi Serenę do rangi supergwiazdy, na co Blair reaguje niepohamowaną zazdrością. W odcinku New Haven Can Wait Serena naskakuje werbalnie na Blair i w przypływie złości decyduje się na wzięcie udziału w rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej na uniwersytet Yale, na który Waldorf chciała od zawsze chodzić. Oczarowany van der Woodsen dziekan osobiście daje jej gwarancję przyjęcia i zaprasza na kameralne przyjęcie w swoim domu. Zgorzkniała Blair wprasza się na przyjęcie. Dziewczęta prawie wdają się w bójkę i orzekają, że nigdy ponownie się nie zaprzyjaźnią, po czym odchodzą każda w swoją stronę. Wkrótce pojmują, jak bardzo nawzajem się potrzebują i godzą się. Serena rozpoczyna związek z artystą Aaronem Rose'm, przyszłym bratem przyrodnim Blair (odcinek: Pret-a-Poor-J). Wkrótce przystaje na jego ofertę wspólnej podróży do Argentyny, jednak zrywają krótko po wylocie z miasta (odcinek: O Brother, Where Bart Thou?) W Sylwestra, do Sereny powracają uczucia względem Dana, jednak najpierw musi się upewnić, czy chłopak czuje do niej to samo (odcinek: Realm of the Basses). Para wraca do siebie, jednak dowiaduje się o istnieniu Scotta, ich przyrodniego brata (dziecka Lily, matki Sereny i Rufusa, ojca Dana, odcinek: Gone with the Will). Dan wdaje się w romans z byłą nauczycielką Sereny, Panią Rachel Carr. Te problemy doprowadzają do ponownego rozpadu zwiąku (odcinek: Carrnal Knowledge) Kategoria:Postacie